3rd Scoanerth Marines
The 3rd Scoanerth Marines is an elite Astra Militarum Regiment that hails from the ocean world of Scoanerth IV. They are most unusual, as not only do they are they a rare drop regiment, but they are also elite aquatic and void warfare specialists. History Having existed as far back as the end of the Great Crusade, the Scoanerth 3rd was among the first founding of 5 Imperial Army regiments raised from Scoanerth IV. Notable battles *'The Horus Heresy (005.M31)' - The 3rd fought in many battles including the Siege of Terra. *'The Battle of Scoanerth (999.M41)' - With the opening of the Great Rift, a heretical fleet of an unseen scale launched a sally from the Maelstrom. Battlefleet Aurum began launching quick strikes against the chaos fleet as soon as it entered the sector, culminating in a running void battle in orbit above Scoanerth III. The majority of the 3rd was deployed alongside the defenders of the Teeth of the Storm chapter. Storm company was deployed in assistance of the navy, with the black armoured storm-troopers deploying to the surface of the enemy flagship and taking the bridge, securing victory in orbit. Very little of the ground forces had survived when the ancient star fort Pride of Scoanerth lifted into the sky. Homeworld Scoanerth IV is an ocean planet orbiting the star Scoanerth. The fourth planet from Scoanerth, Scoanerth IV is surrounded by a ring of debris from an ancient collision. on the planet surface, humans live in massive floating rings, analogous to hive cities, these rings drift with the currents. the primary industry of Scoanerth IV is fish, with massive trawling platforms plying the deep seas. a symbiotic bacteria lives on Scoanerth IV, and when exposed to salt, forms a leathery membrane on the people of Scoaneth IV, because of this, the oldest and most venerable fishermen are called leatherbacks and can often survive stubber wounds by virtue of their thickened skin. Indiginous lifeforms *'Bladesharks' - Large predatory fish resembling ancient Terran sharks, characterized by a large bony blade on their head. mature individuals can reach 30 meters long. *'Saltcoats' - An indigenous bacteria in a symbiotic relationship with native humans causing their skin to thicken and turn leathery when exposed to extreme amounts of salt. *'Hornfish' - a small, red, pirannah-like fish, the symbol of the 3rd is one of these. *'sea-hulk' - massive, herbivorous fish, the prey of mature Bladesharks and much worse things. Its meat is high in protein and is a valuable export. *'great wyrms' - massive, serpentine creatures, great wyrms have been measured as wide as 40 meters, and as long as several kilometres, capable of swallowing mature sea-hulks whole, entire cities can be destroyed because of these. it is rumoured that there is a single titanic great wyrm that lives on the seabed, legends say that it could swallow a cobra class frigate whole. disturbing research suggests they were once space faring. Language Despite more than ten millennia of linguistic drift, the dialect of low gothic spoken in the Scoanerth system is essentially alternately spelt English. ::Example: Wi sirv de Impurar (We serve the Emperor) Regimental Organisation Officer Ranks *'Colonel' *'Captian' *'Major' *'Leutinant' Specialist Ranks Line Ranks *'Sergeant' *'Corporal' *'Guardsman' Specialist Formations *'Storm Company' Regimental Combat Doctrine Regimental Wargear & Equipment *'M38 Scoanerth Type 7 pattern Lascarbine' - This short-barreled las-weapon is locally produced on Scoanerth IV and contains a thermal scope, laser-sight, and angled grip. Capable of burst-fire or increased output single-shot for underwater or low visibility operations. *'4 Charge Packs' *'Autopistol' *'2 Autopistol clips' *'Type 6 pressure helmet' - This helmet is has a superior seal to the type 5 pressure helmet, the variant used by the Scoanerth Marines appears similar to a Cadian tri-dome helmet. *'Flakweave pressure suit' - This sealed undersuit allows for void or aquatic operations *'Flak armour' - Standard Cadian style flak armour is worn over the uniform, coloured in a similar style to the local terrain, during the battle of Scoanerth, members of the 3rd wore tan flak armour. *'Scoanerth Marines uniform' - These grey water-resistant fatigues are worn over the pressure suit to provide a more formal appearance *'2 Frag grenades *'2 Krak grenades''' *'2 Smoke Grenades' *'Combat Backpack' - This advanced life support pack contains the oxygen supply, heating elements, and manoeuvring jets that are essential to void operations. Optional Wargear *'Orbital Manoeuvring Thruster' - A larger thruster used for increased void mobility *'Grav-chute' - A Grav-Chute relies on anti-gravitic suspensor fields to counter the pull of gravity and slow its user's descent to a planetary surface. Two small jets on either side above the shoulders offer extra braking and manoeuvrability as well. Unlike a true Jump Pack, Grav-Chutes are designed only to allow the user to land safely from a long fall—such as combat drop from a transport—rather than leap into the air and begin powered flight. *'Mars pattern panoramic nox-goggles' - goggles used by stormtroopers for night operations. Notable Members *'Lord General Militant Fairn Scoan' - Descended by direct lineage over 10,000 years from the Imperial Army general who had been placed in charge of the human colonies in the system now bearing his name, Lord General Scoan is one of the greatest tactical geniuses ever to grace this ancient and illustrious regiment. Wearing master-crafted carapace armour and using a bolt pistol and power sword he strikes like a tempest surrounded by the stormtroopers of Storm Company. After the Battle of Scoanerth, he was promoted to the position of the highest-ranking military officer in the Aurum Sector. However, this promotion did not bring him away from the front line, he was seen on many battlefields during the cleansing of the Aurum Sector. Local Adeptus Ministorum officials are considering canonizing him as a living saint after surviving several attacks that would put even an Astartes in mortal danger. *'Colour Sergeant Harman Rius' Regimental Appearance Regimental Colours Scoanerth Marines wear grey fatigues with a knee-length tunic over a pressure suit. Flak armour is coloured for camouflage depending on the environment, and 1st company wears black carapace armour. Veterans of the Battle of Scoanerth continue to wear the tan armour. Regimental Iconography The badge of the Scoanerth 3rd appears as a stylised crimson colored fish with horns. Regimental Song To be sung to the tune of The battle hymn of the Imperium: 1 He was just a rookie trooper and he surely shook with fright, He checked off his equipment and made sure his mask was tight; He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar, You ain't gonna jump no more Chorus Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, He ain't gonna jump no more 2 "Is everybody happy?" cried the Sergeant looking up, Our hero feebly answered, "yes" and then they stood him up; He jumped into the icy blast, his static line unhooked, And he ain't gonna jump no more Chorus Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, He ain't gonna jump no more 3 He counted long, he counted loud, he waited for the shock, He felt the wind, he felt the cold, he felt the awful drop, His shoot deployed in a burst, energies spilling forth, And he ain't gonna jump no more Chorus Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, He ain't gonna jump no more 4 Grav shoot fizzled, sparked and burst into a smoke, Aux-shoot burst, ripped and failed, he swore to the throne, And he hurtled to the ground, And he ain't gonna jump no more Chorus Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, He ain't gonna jump no more 5 The days he'd lived and loved and laughed kept running through his mind, He thought about the girl back home, the one he'd left behind; He thought about the medicæ, and wondered what they'd find, And he ain't gonna jump no more Chorus Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, He ain't gonna jump no more 6 The Samaritan was on the spot, the taurox is running wild, The medicæ jumped and screamed with glee, they rolled their sleeves and smiled, For it had been a week or more since last a 'chute had failed, And he ain't gonna jump no more Chorus Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, He ain't gonna jump no more 7 He hit the ground, the sound was "SPLAT", his blood went spurting high; His comrades, they were heard to say "glory to the throne!" He lay there, rolling 'round in the welter of his gore, And he ain't gonna jump no more Chorus Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, He ain't gonna jump no more 8 There was blood upon the ground, there were brains up in the sky, Intestines were a-dangling from his droptrooper’s suit, He was a mess, they picked him up, and poured him from his boots, And he ain't gonna jump no more Chorus Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, Gory, gory, he sits by the throne, He ain't gonna jump no more Relations Allies Feel free to add your own *'Teeth of the Storm' *'Other regiments of Scoanerth Marines' Enemies Feel free to add your own Notable Quotes By: About: Feel free to add your own Gallery 3rd Scoanerth Marine.png|A 3rd Scoanerth Marines trooper wearing modified carapace armour for both aquatic and void warfare. File:3rd_Scoanerth_Marine_Drop_Trooper.png|A 3rd Scoanerth Marines Drop Trooper. File:Scoanerth_marine.jpg|A 3rd Scoanerth Marine Scoanerth 3rd head.jpeg|Detail of the Type 6 Pressure helmet. Fairn Scoan body.jpeg|Fairn Scoan Category:Aurum Sector Category:Drop Troops Regiments Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium